How it all Began
by Quietly-Insane12
Summary: Prequel to 'Purple, Scarlet and Orange Hair and Everything in-between.' Hopefully, it clears stuff up. Basically, it tells how Alenia & Crew became ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Alenia's POV**

"Run. Run my child. Don't look back." Ms. Liz's voice echoed in my head. I heeded her words and ran as fast as I could. _I hate parties. And dresses. And too many people crowded in one room. _I thought, ducking under a branch. [Sorry, forgot to give an intro. I'm Alenia Raindrop Wish. I'm 16 and I hate dresses. My parents are the Duke and Duchess of our small city, just off the coast of a large kingdom, called Jumoya. I have a little brother called Perry. He's the perfect little angel, while I'm the troublemaker. Who cares? 3 days ago was my birthday, and my parents decided to host a party that would last for a week. But people didn't wish me a happy birthday. Oh no. they wanted me to marry their princes and lords. Ick. So I decided to leave. What? In the kingdom, kids are legally an adult when they turn 17, 16 if you can get away with it. My best and only friend, Volt, helped me. That's all you need to know right now.] I soon came to a small river. I didn't stop and just jumped over it. Suddenly, something came and whacked me on the head. Then everything went black.

**Emily's POV**

I was dreaming. But not the kind of dream you would want. No, this was a nightmare. Black, distorted figures chasing me. They're appearance kept changing. I ran into a colorful room. I was with 2 other people, my best friends Rose and Libby. The room was bright neon, and it also kept changing. We ran in room after room, the blackies hot on our heels. But every-time we left a room, the blackies left two. I tried to run faster, but it seemed that only made me slower. "help!" I screamed. But none heard. I woke up screaming and panting. Mom came racing in. "What? What is it, honey?" she asked worried. "Nothing. Just a dream. You can go back to sleep." I said, untwisting the covers, then pulling them up. "Good night, Em." she said, walking out of the room. "G'night," I replied, burrowing down in the covers. I quickly slipped into the blackness.

**Maria's POV**

I slowly poured the melted metal into the mold, then waited. It hardened a little, and I pulled it out. I hammered it into a sword, then slowly stuck it into a bucket of water. It hissed, then I pulled it out. The handle was still hot I carefully noted, as I moved precious gems into the handle. Then I stuck it in the rest of the way. The newly-crafted sword hissed, as I pulled it out of the water and examined it. Perfect, I decided.

**Beth's POV**

Me and my parents were driving down the highway, some crazy music playing from the radio. I hummed along as we pulled off and down a narrow road. _it's really quiet. Too quiet..._ the thought trailed off as another car started flying towards us. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed. But it was too late. The car crashed into ours. I went flying into my seat-belt, which caused my chest and waist to throb. A scream pierced the air. In my blurry vision, I saw my mom go flying out the windshield. It took a second to realize the scream was mine. The last thing I remember before slipping into the blackness was blood. Everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alenia's POV**

I woke up in a damp cave. _What the?_ I wondered, standing up and automatically hitting my head. "ow," I whispered. "that hurt!" I crept out of the cave and into the bright sunlight. Squinting, I peered around. _Well, I'm not in Jumoya anymore. _Apparently, I had woken up in a cave about 40 feet above sea level. To the north [straight ahead] was a ocean and to my left [west] was a forest. To my right was a volcano [east] in the middle of exploding. Then a cloud zoomed in-front of my face. Words soon appeared. It read:

Welcome, Alenia, daughter of Rowan, to the planet of Ninjago. We, the sprites Of the air, welcome you. You have woken up in the caves of Sound. You will save the son of the Lord, as it is your destiny. Godspeed, Alenia, daughter of Rowan, and may the air guide you wherever you travel. Nafael, Lady of the air

_Hmm. This is interesting. What now? Oh yeah. Food. Right. _"YO! Nafael, lady! Mind showing me some sort of food source?" when nothing happened, I sighed and started down the rocky incline.

**Emily's POV**

_ugh, my head hurts._ I mentally groan. Something falls on my face. I flail around, then yank the thing off. _It's a leaf. You freaked out over a leaf._ "STUPID!" I whisper-scream, then notice with a start that it has writing on it! I start reading it with slight difficulty.Welcome, Emily, daughter of Randulo, to the planet Ninjago. We, the spirits of the animals and plants, welcome you. You have woken up in the Whispering Woods. you will save the son of the Royal Blacksmith as it is your destiny. Good luck, Emily, daughter of Randulo, and may the Plants and animals help you when in trouble. Simona, Lady of the Woods._OK, that was unexpected. _I thought, standing up and stretching. "Hello?" I called. "Simona?" there is no answer. I shrugged, then took off in arandom direction. _Lets see, water, then shelter. In that order. _And with that thought, I set off to find water.

**Maria's POV**

_why is it so HOT?! _I thought, opening my eyes. _Oh, duh. Your near a volcano that's erupting. Duh. Wait, ERUPTING?! _I shot up and started running. Then my face was on the ground. _OW! _The thought screamed in my head. I pushed myself off the ground and faced the exploding volcano. Suddenly, something came flying towards me. _A metal plate?! _Indeed, a metal plate was flying towards me. It was engraved with some kind of message on it. Haltingly, I tried to decipher it, though it was difficult, do to my dyslexia.Welcome , Maria, Daughter ofJames, to the planet of Ninjago. We , the Sparks of Metal, welcome have woken in the land of fire. You will save the son of the Blacksmith, as it is your destiny. Good fortune to you, Maria,Daughter of James, and may the metal help you in battle. Trevor, Lord of the Fire. _Well, this is different. _"Hey, Trevor! I kinda need a little help! Where's the closest shelter?" I got no reply. Huffing in annoyance, I started walking.

**Beth's POV**

The sounds of the sea echoed in my ears. Slowly I open my eyes. The bright sunlight hit them, making me squint._ Where am I?_ I sat up and looked around. A seagull swooped over my head, squalling at me for interrupting the silence. Looking around, I try to see what time it is. _probably about 2:30, give or take._ I think, taking a couple steps closer to the ocean. Then my stomach growls, scaring the heck out of me. _OK, first, find some food. Then, build a shelter. _I remind myself, as I start to walk down the beach. Then I notice a piece of driftwood laying on the beach. I pick it up, then notice fancy scrawl on it. It reads:

Welcome, Bethany, daughter of Simon, to the planet of Ninjago. We, The water nymphs,welcome you. You have woken up in the Beach of the sailing Waters. You will save the odd one, as it is your destiny. Have faith, Bethany, daughter of Simon, and may the waves show you the path to take. Ethan, Lord of the Ocean. _Jeez. That was long. I guess._ Slowly, I amble down the beach, hopefully towards a source of food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alenia's POV-1 hour Later**

_ugh. This is taking WAY too long. _I think, looking for a food source. After deducing that there was no food near the cave, I started hiking towards the forest, hoping for something to eat. I sighed as I almost tripped AGAIN. For the 15th time. Really. I've been counting. Oh stop laughing. Its not funny. Anyway. I finally got to the edge of the woods. Taking a deep breath, I walked in. I had been walking for about 3 minutes when I heard footsteps. I dived into a near-by bush and waited, reading my hand-made spear. [it was made out of a long reed with a sharp rock on the end.] A girl walked right in-front of me. The girl had dark brown hair cut in a chin-length bob and large brown eyes. She had a long skirt made of a type of grass and a shirt made of the same materiel on. I lowered my spear and slowly [and silently] stood up. The girl whirled around to face me, fists raised. _Well. Not so silently._

**Emily's POV**

_what the heck?... _I whirled around to face whatever was behind me, fists raised. A girl was standing there, also looking shocked. She had white-blond hair that fell to her waist and shocking deep blue eyes. She had a white tank top with a light blue cloak on and white leggings. Knee-high boots completed the outfit. She clutched a homemade spear in her right hand. "Nice outfit." I commented. "Thanks. Yours is okay, I guess." My eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?" I asked. "I'm not good at fashion stuff," she shrugged. "So you shouldn't ask me for fashion advice. I'm Alenia, by the way." "Emily." I replied. She nodded. "How did you get here?" she asked. "I had a nightmare yesterday, I think it was. I woke up here, in the Whispering Woods." Alenia appeared to be thinking. "Did you get a note?" She asked suddenly. I stiffened. "Yeah. Some Lady named Simona." I said, wary. "You?" "Nafael. Some lady of the Air. I woke up in a cave." She said cheerfully. I relaxed. I knew I could trust Alenia.

**Maria's POV**

_must, get, away, from, volcano. _The thought pounded in my mind as I ran. _Must, get, away._ Panting, I ran as fast and hard as I could, my black hair streaming out behind me. Then I tripped. Again. "AARRGH!" I groaned, spitting out the dirt from my mouth. I pushed myself off the ground and kept going. Finally, I made it to the beach. I collapsed on the sand, completely wiped out. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Beth's POV**

I walked on the beach,hunting for some kind of shellfish. Then something caught my attention. I ran over to it. A girl had collapsed on the edge of the beach. "hey!" I hissed, shaking her. "Honey! Wake up!" Slowly, she opened her gray eyes. She was wearing a smokey-black shirt and dark jeans. Shoulder length black hair framed her heart-shaped face with wild, gray eyes. "What the!" she yelped, rolling away and jumping up.

**Maria's POV**

I woke up to someone shaking me. A girl, probably no older then me, was shaking me. "What the!" I yelped, scared for a second as I rolled away then jumped up. The other girl also stood up. "It's okay." she said calmly. I studied her. She had emerald green eyes and light blue hair that fell to mid-back. _Wait, BLUE?!_ "blue hair?" I asked. "Yeah. Kind of a birth defect." she said. "Nah. It's cool." I shook my head, then went back to studying her. She had a dark blue shirt with a lighter one over-top it. A pale pastel green skirt were also worn. She was barefoot. "One question. Who are you?" I asked. A small smile appeared on her face. "I'm Bethany. But I go by Beth. You?" "I'm Maria," I replied. "do you live here?" I ask. She shook her head. "I don't. I got knocked unconscious and woke up here." "Same here. I got this weird note from some guy named Trevor." I said causally. Her head whipped up from studying the ground. "Really? I got a note from someone named Ethan." she said, excited. _WHAT? _"Wait, where am I?" I asked. "Your on the beach of the Sailing Waters, the planet of Ninjago." she informed. "Cool." I muttered. "I'm going to go into that forest. You coming?" Beth asked. "Yeah. Let's go." I replied, following her.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Bounty, No-ones POV**

"Ninja!" Sensei called. Kai, Cole,Zane,Jay and Lloyd hurried over. "What Sensei?" Cole asked. "I've decided that you 5 need a break," Sensei said with a mysterious smile. "You will go to the island of the Four Elements. But I have a request." He said. "What, Sensei?" Zane asked. "You will each meet someone," Sensei told them. "each of these people you will train to become ninja. I am getting to old for this. You, my old students, will become Ninja Masters." "SWEET!" Kai exclaimed, fist pumping. Nya hurried over to the small group. "You are accompanying the ninja on a vacation." Sensei informed her. "AWESOME!" she cried, grinning. "When do we leave?"Jay asks. "Later this afternoon. I suggest you get your things together." And with that, the ninja gathered their things for their 'vacation'.

**LATER**

As the Ninja walked on the beach, Sensei told them one more thing. "The ninja you will find are Air, Plants and Animals, Metal, and Water. You will also be going into survival mode." "Wait, what?" Kai asked. "I mean that this is no regular vacation. You have a mission, but you may also have fun. Good luck, Ninja." and with that, Sensei climbed back into the Bounty. "Well, where do we look first?"Jay asked. "I studied the map of the island. This island is divided into 4 different sections. We can go in groups. But two of us will have to go alone." Zane piped up. "What are the sections called?" Jay asked. "Land of Fire-" He began. "I call that one!" Kai interrupted. Zane continued. "The Beach of Sailing Waters, the Whispering Woods, and the Caves of Sound." "Hmm. Jay and Nya will go to the Caves of Sound, Kai and I will go to the Land of Fire, Zane will go to the Beach, and Lloyd gets the Woods." Cole said. Everyone agreed, and Nya handed them walkies-talkies. "One person can be on one end of the island and contact someone else, and can be heard," She explained. "That way, if one finds their person, he or she can tell the others. Everyone clear?" Everyone was, and soon, the ninja parted ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alenia's POV**

Emily showed me the small hut she had been working on. "It's not far, sorry." she said, slightly embarrassed. She had supplies piled in well, piles, with only the base started. "Nah, it's neat," I said. "I only have this spear. You wouldn't believe how long it took to make it." "Think you could make me one?" She asked, excited. I shrugged. "I could try." I replied. "Yes!" she said. Then I heard something tromping closer. "Uh, Emily?" I asked, spear raised. "Yeah, I hear it to." we got into defensive positions, completely on-guard. But what came out shocked me. _2 more girls!? HOW MANY MORE ARE THERE?_ I lowered my spear, stunned. Emily and the 2 others also appeared surprised. "Uh, hi?" I offered. The girl with black hair spoke. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Alenia, and this is Emily," I introduced. "You?" "I'm Maria."The girl said. The other one with blue hair chimed in. "I'm Bethany. But I go by Beth." "Nice to meet you, Bethi and Marie." Emily said. Maria raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one. Never heard that nickname before." she said, sarcastically. "Emily, I need to go. Can I have a couple nuts?" I told Emily. "Sure. Let me grab some." Emily hurried off to get some chestnuts. "I need to get back to the Land of Fire. I have a feeling that I need to be there." Maria said. "The beach." Beth said glumly. Then Emily appeared, carrying a small basket made of reeds full of nuts. "Aw, your going?" she asked. "Yeah." we said. "Aw. Have some nuts before you go, please?" she offered. "Thanks Em," I said, grabbing a handful. "See ya guys later!" I called, hurrying away. I ran as fast as I could, having no idea why I was, just a feeling that I needed to move fast.

**1 hour later Still Alenia's POV**

I mad it to the caves in record time. I started climbing the rocks, my bag of chestnuts thumping against my chest. Panting, I finally reached my cave. "phew!" I panted. "I'm SO out of shape." then I heard something. _What the?_ I crept to the entrance of my cave. 2 people, a guy and a girl, were climbing. The guy was dressed in, was that blue pj's? _WHAT? _The girl was dressed in a red kimono. They both were climbing in a rapid pace. _Hmm, go out and meet them, run away, or hide then scare the heck out of them? Last one it is._ I ducked behind a rock and waited. "How much further?" the girl asked. "Almost there." the guy replied. Soon, the 2 people walked right in-front of me. "Hello?" the guy called. "Anyone here?" The girl yelled. Stealthy, I crept behind them and dived behind a boulder. "Did you hear that?" the girl asked, whirling around. "what, Nya?" the guy asked. "I thought I heard something." Nya replied. Hefting a small rock, I aimed and fired it at a ledge nearby. This time, the girl and guy turned around, then walked over to the ledge. _NOW! _I ran and jumped to a different spot, then did the same thing. This time, the guy whipped out nunchucks. _Well, now I know that they have weapons. _I thought. "Jay? This is really weird." Nya said, an uneasy look on her face. I grinned. _Now I need them to turn around. _When I managed to do so, I crept up behind Nya. I tapped her shoulder, then hid behind a rock. The look on her face was priceless. I barely kept back a laugh as I did the same to Jay. "Okay, this is weird. I thought this was supposed to be the caves of sound, not the caves of spookiness." Jay said, uneasy. "Aw, the perfect couple! Are you two going out?" I called from a crevice in the rock. "Cause if you are, it's disgusting!" Nya and Jay whirled around, both blushing furiously. "C-C-Come out! Now!" Jay half stuttered, half called. "Catch me first!" I yelled, jumping out of the crevice and running away. Nya and Jay ran after me. "Get back here!" Nya ordered. "NEVER!" I called back, laughing. Suddenly, Jay flipped over my head. I turned, but Nya was there. They were closing in. "FINE!" I screamed. Taking a deep breath, I ran and jumped off the cliff. "LADY! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Jay called. "TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed back. I landed in a roll, [albeit a bit painful. Don't try it at home, kids] and hopped up, peering back at the mountain. Nya and Jay jumped off the mountain, and activated some kind of wings. I waited, tapping my foot. "Come on, slowpokes!" I called. Soon, I was running again, Jay and Nya chasing me, the former almost riding my heals. Then I stopped and curled into a small ball. Jay tripped over me and went sprawling. "HAH! IN YO FACE!" I yelled, laughing. Then Nya tackled me. "OW!" I cried, landing on the ground hard. "THAT **HURT**!" I struggled to get free. "TWO AGAINST ONE?! SO NOT FAIR!" I yelled. "Stop screaming," Nya muttered. "I'm right here." I huffed but wisely shut up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily's POV**

I started working on my hut, humming softly to myself._Dear pain, oh, it's been a long time. Remember when you were holding me tight. I would stay awake with you all night. Dear shame, I was safe in your arms. _I hummed. _You were there when it all fell apart, I would get so lost in your beautiful lies. I let you go but you're still chasing! Go ahead, you're never going to take me. You can bend, but you're never going to break me! I was yours, I'm not yours anymore! O-oh, you don't own me! _Now I was singing softly. "you're good." a voice said from behind me. I whirled around, a little shocked. A boy was standing there, dressed in-gold pj's? "Uh, gold pj's?" I asked. A annoyed look crossed his face. "Ninja outfit!" he corrected. "sorry," I said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Lloyd. You?" "I'm Emily." I said. "So, ninja?" "Yeah. Who lives on this island?" "My 3 friends and I," I said. "Why?" "Just curious." "Does it have to do something with Ninja?" "Possibly." "Are there more than just you?" "Yeah. 4 more and a Samurai." just then, we both heard a bunch of screaming. "What the?" Lloyd asked. "Sounds like two of your friends met Alenia." I giggled. "Come on, let's see who's winning." I ran in the direction of the yelling. When I arrived, I nearly burst out laughing. Alenia was running, then stopped and rolled into a ball. A blue ninja tripped over her and went sprawling. Alenia jumped up. "HAH! IN YO FACE!" she yelled, laughing. Then a girl tackled her, Alenia landing hard. "OW!" she cried. "THAT **HURT**!" she started struggling. "TWO AGAINST ONE?! SO NOT FAIR!" She yelled. "Stop screaming. I'm right here." the girl muttered. Alenia huffed but shut up. "Nice move, Jay. I should have recorded that!" Lloyd called, grinning. "Shut up, Lloyd." he muttered. "And then send it to your parents!" "NO! I'll die of embarrassment!" I walked over to Alenia. "Nice." I said. The girl and Alenia got off the ground. Alenia glared at the girl. "Nya Nya Nya. When will you ever learn not to tackle me? Because you'll get this!" and with that, Alenia shoved Nya onto the ground. "OW!" she yelled,mad. "Girls! Stop!" I stepped in. "Nya and Alenia. Just stop it." Grumbling, they stopped fighting.

**Maria's POV**

I wandered around the barely erupting volcano, bored. _Hmm, I wonder?_ I ran closer to the volcano, then ran my fingers over it. It was smooth, but climbable. I found a series of cracks. Putting my foot in one, I lifted myself up and grasped the hand-hold. I kept climbing until there was no more cracks. _Uh oh. What now?_ Just then, a boy dressed in black ninja garb climbed up beside me **where there was no hand holes. **"How?" I asked, staring. "I don't really get it either." said a different boy dressed in red. "AH! I'm surrounded!" I said, sarcastically. "help!" red-guy stared at me like I was insane. I probably was. Anyways. "who the heck are you?" I asked, swiveling my head to look at both at the same time. "I'm Cole. He's Kai." the one in black said. "how 'bout that. I'm Maria," I replied. "Race ya to the bottom?" and with that, I jumped backwards. I looked back at the boys. They both had a stunned look on their faces, but soon jumped after me. I ran down the side of the volcano, nearly tripping a couple of times. I spotted a flat rock leaning on the face of the volcano. I reached for it, yanked it off (losing precious seconds) then used it for a surfboard. When I reached the bottom, I gave the boys a smirk. "You got beaten by a GIRL." I pointed out, leaning against my board. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Rub it in our faces why don't ya?" Kai snapped. "Sure-" I began. "It was rhetorical!" "Duh. I was only teasing." "I suggest you don't get him angry. He has anger management problems." Cole stepped in. "Oh really?" I asked, smirking. Kai glared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beth's POV**

I started working to hack down coconuts. I had chopped down 5 when I heard footsteps. I whirled around, my hacking kniferaised. "h-hello?" I called, my knife pointed out like a sword. When nothing happened, I lowered my knife. I looked around, narrowed my eyes, then went back to hacking. Thunk! Went a particularly difficult coconut. I stopped to count._ 2-4-5 coconuts?! But I swear I had 6! _now I was certain something was wrong. I wrapped the coconuts in palm leaves, picked them up, then started walking. A feeling of someone following me nagged at my mind. "Girls?" I called. Nobody answered. "this isn't funny." I stopped and listened. There was a rustle of leaves nearby, but it was only a small snake. Then I heard a faint beeping noise. _Beeping? Nothing goes beep on a beach! _I whirled around to look at where the almost inhearable noise was. I dropped my coconuts and unwrapped one. "I know you're there. Leave me alone or I'm throwing this at you. And I took rock throwing lessons for years." I warned. When nothing happened, I readied my weapon. Still no signs of movement. "Fine. You asked for it." I said, taking aim. "Stop!" The person cried. I froze. A guy, dressed in white, walked into view. I dropped the coconut in shock. "I am sorry. I thought you were bluffing." he apologized. I blinked, startled. "you scared me. Not many people are on this island." I told him. "My name is Zane." he told me. "I'm Beth." I told him.

**With Alenia, Nya, Jay, Emily, and Lloyd- Alenia's POV**

"Can I go swimming now? Please?" I begged Jay. "No." "pleeeeeeease?" I gave him the puppy-dog eyes. "fine." He sighed. "YAY!" I exclaimed, then ran towards the beach. I was soon swimming happily. I looked over to the beach, where my friend Beth and a guy were talking. "Bethie!" I yelped, swimming over. "Ma best friend Bethie has arrived!" I cried joyfully as I leaped on her back. Except she wasn't expecting it and fell over into the white-guy. The white-guy had excellent reflexes though, and caught both of us. "Nice Zane!" Lloyd called. "It's ma best friend Lloydie!" I grinned, tackling him to the ground. "AH! ALENIA!" Lloyd yelled, tumbling over. "WEE!" I exclaimed. "Again!" I squealed, leaning over him. "NO!" he groaned, pushing me away. "awww." I whined. Lloyd jumped up and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "My turn!" I snatched it out of his grip just as he hit the 'call' button. "Lloyd?" a voice came over the end. "Santa?" I asked in a awed voice. "What?! Lloyd!" the guy yelled. "Mine!" he cried, snatching it out of my grip. "NO! SANTA!" I howled, trying to get it back. "Hey, Kai? I'm going to have to signal you back. Get to the beach as soon as you can." Lloyd told the guy on the other end. "NO! I NEED TO TALK TO SANTA! I WANT A PUPPY!" I yelled as Lloyd ended the communication. "SANTA!" I cried mournfully as Lloyd handed me the talkie. I sat down and started fiddling with it. "Come on Alenia. Santa will call you later." Jay told me. "He will?" I asked, hopefully. "Yeah. Come on." "no. I'm going to call him." I said stubbornly, as I fiddled with it. "like a little child." He muttered. I finally managed to call Santa again. "More like a big puppy," Emily rolled her eyes.

**With Cole, Kai and Maria**

"Should I answer it?" Kai asked, worriedly looking at the talkie. "it could be Lloyd. Or it could be that psycho girl calling you Santa," Cole snickered at him. "That was hilarious." "Was not." "What was?" Maria asked, walking over. "Some psycho girl got hold of a friend's walkie-talkie." "Ah. You must mean Alenia." Maria nodded. "who?" Cole asked, confused. "Alenia. She's a friend. A little loco." Maria made the cooko motion. "That would explain the 'Santa' thing," Kai nodded. "so that leads us back to the original question. Should I answer it?" "Nah. Better let me do it." Maria smirked, grabbing the talkie. "Alenia quit calling us good-bye." she said in a rushed voice, then hung up. "wow." Cole said, mouth open. "Lloyd said 'get to the the beach as soon as you can.'" Kai mused. "well then we'd better get hiking." "and you'd better get explaining. Because I'm lost." Maria demanded. "Great. A day with doom." Kai moaned, following Cole and Maria.

**Would really appreciate some reviews. This is the 7 chapter, and not ONE review. I'm getting kinda disappointed and unsure whether to continue or delete. Thoughts?**


End file.
